The Singer
by JB Hawk
Summary: This is my first story here so be nice. Heero goes to a club that he frequents after the end of the wars, not telling anyone where he went. There he meets a familiar person. 1x2 one shot


The singer on stage was setting up to sing whatever song he was paid to sing, this singer was just the same as the rest of the

A/N: This is my first take on this couple, so no flames please. The song is _Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying_ by Fall Out Boy. A really good song if you ask me.

The singer on stage was setting up to sing whatever song he was paid to sing, this singer was just the same as the rest of them. Thinking that they were the best thing to ever grace the planet and colonies, that they ruled the music scene. I snorted as the singer bantered playful with one of the techies as he tuned the sleek black guitar. Suddenly his deep bass flared in the speakers and filled my ears.

"Hey there everyone. M'name's Shini and I'm the lead singer of the band death and I want to welcome you to this performance. I hope you enjoy."

The music started out slow and sensual only to pick up pace until every one was moving along with it, then the boy's voice overpowered the speakers with a deep bass that was soulful

_**This has been said so many times I'm not even sure it matters**_

_**But we never stood a chance**_

_**And I'm not sure it matters**_

_**If you are the shores, I am the waves begging for big moons, moons**_

_**I'm mailing letters to addresses in a ghost town**_

_**Your secret's out**_

The boy looked out at the crowd and picked out one person to sing too, and he had picked him. Shini's violet eyes bored into his own cobalt eyes before turning away to go seduce some other person.

_**I know this hurts and it was meant to, it was meant to**_

_**Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one**_

_**And it's mind over (you don't, don't) matter**_

_I paced away from my chosen target and walked down the stage, listening to the screams of girls and boys, feeling my clothing get pulled on. I looked back at the blue-eyed boy and smirked playfully and headed back in his general direction with seduction written on my face._

_**This has been said so many times that I'm not even sure it matters**_

_**But it must be said again that all us boys are just screaming**_

_**Into microphones for attention**_

_**Because we're just so bored**_

_**I never knew that you would pick it apart, oh**_

_**I'm falling apart to songs about hips and hearts**_

_**Your secret's out**_

He crouched down on the edge of the stage and beckoned to me with one hand the other hand still held the microphone. I got up and moved towards him and let out a gasp as his hand closed over my own and hauled me up on to the stage.

_**I know this hurts and it was meant to, it was meant to**_

_**Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one**_

_**And it's mind over (you don't, don't) matter**_

"_Move with me." I whispered in his ear and was rewarded with a blush but he began to rock his hips in time to mine. I moved my free hand over his chest and continued to sing the lyrics, lyrics I had long memorized. The other part of my mind was busy getting to know the chiseled body that moved with me._

_**I used to obsess over living**_

_**Now I only obsess over you**_

_**Tell me you'd like boys like me better**_

_**In the dark lying on top of you**_

_**This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters**_

_**This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters**_

_**This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters**_

_**This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters**_

I tried to pull away but was pulled even closer and a voice whispered into my ear. "Please?" I relaxed again and let my head fall to the side in mock ecstasy as his hand plated with my chest, suddenly I was twirled around and pulled to him front to front. His violet eyes twinkling with mischief.

_**I know this hurts and it was meant to, it was meant to**_

_**Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one**_

_**And it's mind over (you don't, don't, don't, don't) matter**_

_I had him pulled to my front and leaned down and whispered, "Can I buy you drink after this?" I watched as he numbly nodded and smiled and mouthed 'thanks' before letting him go and moving to the edge of the stage for the next part of my performance._

_**From day one I talked about getting out**_

_**But not forgetting about how **_

_**All my worst fears are letting out**_

_**He said why put a new address **_

_**On the same old loneliness **_

_**When breathing just passes the time **_

_**Until we all just get old and die**_

_**Now talking's just a waste of breath **_

_**And living's just a waste of death**_

_**And why put a new address **_

_**On the same old loneliness**_

_**And this is you and me **_

_**And me and you**_

_**Until we've got nothing left.**_

I watched as he stalked the stage, practically yelling the lines out, his voice dripping with scorn and malice. The people backed up as he leapt of the stage, tearing into them with his words. He looked at me and winked with a sly smile on his face. Suddenly a blond came out of nowhere and yanked the microphone towards him and they both sang, voices making a harmony out of their yells.

_I watched as Quatre came out of the crowd and grabbed the mic and pulled it towards him as we sang the last part as roughly as we could, circling each other, neither giving up the mic. The final chords of music died as our voices died._

I watched as he moved towards the bar after the concert and sat down next to me.

"It took me one hell of a time to find you Heero, and I don't plan to let you go again."

His violet eyes bored into my own and I nodded and said.

"Then don't."

He smiled and leaned forward and captured my lips softly as I smiled into it. I had missed this for 4 years and I didn't want to let him go ever again.


End file.
